


Take It

by FatyGSquare



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Black Betty should be illegal, Established Relationship, Let's Go Crazy should be illegal too, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: He doesn't know what he did to make Yuzuru mad. But he knows how to fix it. He lays the trap and waits for him to take the bait.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! Third day of Inktober 2019. Today the prompt is "Bait"
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been almost three weeks now. Twenty days. Javier is still trying to find out why Yuzuru had been so mad at him after Autumn Classic, when he had surprised him by showing up in the rink on the first day of competition. He had seen Yuzu’s shocked face when he saw him, the happiness when they hugged, camera shutters going off incessantly around them. They had talked a little, Javi had wished him good luck, Yuzuru skated and then… silence.

No texts, no phone calls, no ‘see you later’. Nothing. _Nada_

He went over there interaction again and again and couldn’t find the answer. Was it because of the cameras? Had it been because of the reactions on social media? Was it that Yuzuru was not satisfied with his results and was withdrawing again? The latter seemed like the most possible scenario but then, Yuzu was talking with everyone at Cricket Club normally. Except him.

And Javier Fernández is fed up.

He’s tried everything. Cornering him in the locker room, following him around on the ice until Brian scolded him, jokes, smiles. But again, nothing.

So he results to the last method, the ace he holds up his sleeve. He isn’t planning on using this program at the Japan Open, but he will include it in Revolution on Ice. After consulting with Brian if it is okay for him to give it a go, he sets up. The costume is still as fitting as he remembers, and he smiles wickedly.

This should do it.

Yuzuru is mad. He has been since Autumn Classic and, for once, it had nothing to do with the judging or his scores.

Seeing Javi in Oakville had been a welcomed surprise. Being away from each other for so long after Fantasy on Ice wrapped up had been hard. Yuzuru had all but ran into his arms, discretely breathing in his scent, wishing they were alone so he could kiss him like he was dying to.

But then, Javier went and fucked it up. He knew how it made Yuzuru feel, when he talked to some random girl and smiled at her, handsome and charming and making said girl all bashful and giggly.

Stupid handsome man.

So he kept his distance, refused to give Javi any of his time even if he was craving the man’s touch like a junkie craves a fix. He had his dignity to uphold, after all.

Walking in the club that morning, headphones in place, he doesn’t suspect anything has changed. Javier is training, coming in an hour before him and leaving at the same time he is. By the time Yuzuru steps on the ice, he’ll most likely be going through his Man of La Mancha yet again. So he ignores the looks on everyone’s faces and goes to change and put on his skates. Fifteen minutes later, he sits on one of the benches, headphones still on his ears when Evgenia jabs her finger on his shoulder repeatedly. He looks up, annoyed, and reaches his ear to take the headphones off.

His hand freezes once the music playing in the rink reaches him.

Fuck.

He snaps his head up, looking at the center of the rink where Javier is all dressed in black, costume tight and molding to his every muscle.

The singing in the song begins and Javier goes through that wicked step sequence, program ingrained in his mind and muscles. Yuzuru gulps.

_Not good, not good, not good._

It had been torture, back in 2015, to see Javi practice this again and again. But nothing beats the first time Yuzuru had seen it in competition. All he saw was black pants, black shirt. Tight tight tight. It had made his blood roar, rush to his groin at an alarming speed. It had made intense desire settle in his stomach, boiling hot and heavy.

The song ends and Yuzuru doesn’t realize he’s gaping until Evgenia laughs and shakes her head, mumbling something in Russian as she leaves. Javi is next to him in a matter of seconds and the Japanese looks up to see the smirk on his face.

_Smug bastard._

He had set this up, he realizes then, and Yuzuru had taken the bait like the Spaniard knew he would.

He stands up and ignores him, walking straight to the ice and going to search for a song. The first few notes play, and he lets his body guide him through it, feels more than sees the moment Javi falls for it.

_Two can play this game_, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I mean what I tagged, both Black Betty and LGC should be illegal!
> 
> Please drop a comment and leave me some kudos, they always make me super happy!


End file.
